kingdomheartsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Zieleneter
De is een vorm van Riku's primaire Sleutelzwaard die hij gebruikt in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days en gebruikt wordt door Data-Riku in Kingdom Hearts coded. Het is een zwaard dat sterker wordt wanneer het gebruikt wordt met duisternis. Zieleneter is als eerst te zien in Traverse Town, waar Riku het gebruikt tegen twee Soldiers die Sora wilden aanvallen. Hij blijft het gebruiken tijdens zijn verschijningen, tot hij wordt bezeten door Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, die in plaats daarvan het Sleutelzwaard van Harten van Mensen gebruikt. In het laatste gevecht van Kingdom Hearts tegen Ansem en World of Chaos, gebruikt Ansem een gigantische, dubbele versie van de Zieleneter. De Zieleneter verschijnt opnieuw als Riku's enige wapen in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, hoewel Riku, anders dan Sora, kan kiezen om zijn wapen te versterken als hij een level omhoog gaat. Riku gebruikt dit wapen ook in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, voornamelijk in zijn duel tegen Xion, hoewel hij het nooit gebruikt tegen Roxas; bij hun eerste ontmoeting rent hij weg van Roxas zonder wapen te gebruiken, en bij hun tweede ontmoeting gebruikt hij het Vergetelheid Sleutelzwaard dat Roxas naar hem toe gooit, voordat hij Ansem's duisternis gebruikt om hem te verslaan. In Kingdom Hearts II blijft Riku de Zieleneter gebruiken tijdens zijn verschijningen en dit veroorzaakt uiteindelijk dat Sora zich realiseert dat Riku de mysterieuze verhulde vreemdeling is die de groep tegenkwam. Tegen de tijd dat Riku aankomt in The World That Never Was, is de Zieleneter verandert in de Weg naar de Dageraad. Zelfs na dit, blijft Riku zijn wapen Zieleneter noemen. Kingdom Hearts II Ultimania, "Scenario Mysteries"; Tetsuya Nomura: "Since Riku has always been using Soul Eater, he still calls it that even after it changed form. Keyblades aren't something that you can obtain suddenly out of nowhere so in Riku's case, his Soul Eater was used as an intermediary for that Keyblade." Een kopie van de Zieleneter wordt gebruikt door Riku Replica en Zexion, wanneer hij tegen Riku vecht, evenals Japie's Journaal als het Riku's vorm overneemt en bezeten is door virussen. Ontwerp De Zieleneter is een kromzwaard-achtig zwaard met een rood, paars en blauw lemmet gevormd als een demonenvleugel. Het handvat draagt een blauw oog en het handvat zelf bestaat uit donkere vlechten. Het heeft een opvallende gelijkenis met de Weg naar de Dageraad, evenals het Leegte Tandwiel. Het wapen kan opgeroepen worden naar believen, en verschijnt in Riku's hand als een vormloze wolk van duisternis. De naam van het wapen is afgeleid van een vaardigheid toegekend aan de Dark Knight klasse in de Final Fantasy serie, waarin Soul Eater de HP van de gebruiker gebruikt om een extra-krachtige slag toe te brengen. De aanval en de Dark Knight klasse worden in verband gebracht met duisternis en de Soul Eater vaardigheid wordt soms "Darkside", "Dark Wave" of zelfs "Darkness" genoemd, wat het een passend wapen voor Riku maakt. Gameplay De Zieleneter dient als Riku's standaard wapen in Missie Modus en vereist geen Gear om ermee uitgerust te worden. Zijn grondcombo start met een diagonale opwaartse slag vanuit het linkerbeen, gevolgd door twee steken, nog twee steken en het eindigt met een voorwaartse rennende steek. De luchtcombo bestaat uit een diagonale opwaartse slag vanuit het rechterbeen, gevolg door een horizontale slag naar rechts, een verticale opwaartse slag aan de rechterkant, twee grote voorwaartse steken en eindigt met een draaiende slag. Andere Verschijningen De Zieleneter verschijnt in de openingsfilm van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, samen met de Koninkrijkssleutel. Galerij Noten en Referenties Zie ook *Weg naar de Dageraad *Sleutelzwaard van Harten van Mensen *Vergetelheid